


tinypotato02 vs ai, who can write better fanfiction

by TinyPotato02



Category: One Piece
Genre: AI Writes Fanfiction, Crack, Gen, IMSOSORRY, an ai wrote parts, just crack, read the desc. or this will make 0 sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: PLEASE READ NOTES BEFORE READINGI have no summary, this is just crack, it's an interesting concept in my opinion, so maybe check it out to see what I did.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	tinypotato02 vs ai, who can write better fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I found a website were you write a small portion of text and ai finishes it (https://talktotransformer.com/)
> 
> I also discovered that is you use characters, it will recognize them and use other character from the same show, (tho one time i got iida)
> 
> anyways, this is me going back and forth between my own writing and ai writing. everything in bold is mine.

**Luffy was staring over the sea, deep brown eyes watching the waves. He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been there, but it'd been long enough to watch the sun settle to a halfway point in the horizon.** The six o'clock mark. The winter's last sign of life for the old crew, so far from home, let alone home waters. It was serendipitous, really; whoever had cast that spell was hoping to keep him close, hoping that he would come back to the island, heal his shattered spirit, find a full island again in his heart. And here he was, staring at the ocean, the fact that something was still alive in the world, like a fire flaring in the night, gripping the scene in his life.  
 **Deep in his thoughts, Luffy didn't even notice his approaching crew member. He jumped when Usopp lightly touched his shoulder.**

**Slapping a wide smile on his face, Luffy turned around only to be met by Usopp's worried expression.**

"Are you all right?"

Turning his head back towards Luffy, Usopp took his eye off his crewmate to meet his gaze. In his glance, his eyes were showing concern.   
"Sorry. Sorry...I shouldn't have said that."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Not to worry," he said, with a big smile. "I mean, it was kind of rude of me to do that."

Usopp's eyes widened too. "Dang, Luffy...you're really great at flirting." **(AN: I actually died when I read this)**

Luffy smiled, ignoring the compliment. "Nonsense! I didn't flirt at all! I just..."

He waved a hand. "No more fights. Sorry to have cut you off so abruptly, **you seemed really deep in your thoughts… Are you sure you’re okay?**

**Luffy laughed, “I’m great! Do you know if Sanji’s making dinner?”**

**Usopp, shrugged, “Probably—“**

**“Great!” Luffy bounded away, towards the kitchen where Sanji was undoubtedly making a meal worthy of kings.**

**“No, Luffy, don’t—“ Usopp watch Luffy running towards the kitchen and he sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. At this point, he could only pray that Sanji wouldn’t kick Luffy out of the kitchen too hard.**

今天,彼が不思議な男人を叶えている。雲、それは涙時代の資料が欲しい不思議で、枕接れるだろう。 Then, again, Luffy was more and more getting used to being around Usopp. ...When there was something to do, he was always there. Luffy then heard his name being called and turned to see what happened. 黒い世は、こ **AN: Google translate translation:  
He is now fulfilling a mysterious man. Clouds, it's a mystery that I want the material of the tears era, and it will be a pillow.  
and  
This is the black world) **

ʇħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħħ   
**Luffy stopped when he heard his name. He turned to see Zoro, single eye cracked open as he leaned against the wooden stairs. “Oi, Luffy, unless you wanna get kicked right off the ship you shouldn’t bother that swirly browed idiot. I’m not fishing you out of the ocean if you do.”**

**Luffy pursed his lips and jumped down beside the swordsman, “Then I’m gonna sit here with you while I wait.”**

**Zoro studied his captain’s determined face he snorts in amusement. Shifting so that Luffy could sit beside him he closed his eyes, “You better not drool on me again.”**

**Luffy giggled, “okay!”**

The next day:

Sanji threw a plate of food on to the table “uupa!” as he joined his friends with her own plate of food. Usopp was relieved as the food was "pretty good". Even though he didn't care for curry at all, but he had to confess that it was good. Zoro cheered while Robin chatted away happily with Nami, setting the dishes on a nearby plate. She too had complimented the curry.  
"It's curry! Yaaay!" Usopp yelled from the other side of the table. **(AN: but—but it just said--hhhHhHhhh)**  
That was correct, Robin claimed. Despite his hair being long, it was cut neatly. Though still messy, he had just arrived in town. I am really surprised you remember that he had that long hair. Why didn't you say that before... In that case, would it be the same if you dyed your hair? Not sure what exactly was going through my head in that moment. Though, how was I supposed to know I would have to use the bathroom at an inopportune time? **(AN: :0)**

**After everyone had eaten, Nami announced that they were about to dock at the next island, to which Luffy responded with a cheer, though he quieted down when Nami snapped at him to shut up. Usopp and Chopper giggled to each other as Nami hit Luffy over the head. Her maroon eyes jerked to meet Usopp’s and she raised a threatening fist.**

**Robin had a pleasant smile as she watched the crew’s usual antics.**

**Sanji, on the other hand had heart eyes, “Ah! Nami-san’s so beautiful, even when she threatens our captain!”**

‹Are you sure”‖ Shanks said to Shanks, “Didn't the crew… wonder about something or another?” **(AN: PFPFPpfpfpfpfappafppaooiahuiojhu shanks said to shanks)**

‹Just now, Nami, by the way, you were muttering something in a low, ominous voice that I couldn't hear. Was there any particular reason you were muttering that?”

‹I was thinking about…” Sanji was trying to look disgusted with himself, “a blindfold!

‹why did you say that?” **Usopp said, a confused expression on his face.**

**“I really don’t know,” Sanji replied.**

**“I don’t know Crap Cook, that sounded pretty k i n k y,” Zoro smirked.**

‹Okay,” the Princess said. ‹Would you like a receipt?”

‹Gosh,” Sanji gulped.

‹You want a receipt for all this”?”

‹Yes!”

‹So what we're doing,” the Princess demanded. ‹I know,” she pressed her fingers to Sanji's bare chest. ‹You want to play dress up or whatever?”

‹Sure, ‹We still have a set of clothes from the start.” ‹And I know how to do a tail-whipper.” ‹Can I get some ice cream afterwards?”

‹We won't be needing it.”

‹Meow meow.” ‹All done?”

‹Yeah, Sanji, you got that right.” ‹Come back any time, okay?” ‹And There are going to be dragons on the bridge with the demon-possessed people,” she said, not bothering to wash her hands. ‹And, uh, there's the security, and the coin shop, and Sanji, and oh, this. I just don't want to—"

‹Excuse me,” said Nami, cutting her off with an open palm. ‹I'm here to see a pineapple.”

**”Of course Nami-san! I’ll get you a pineapple right away!” Sanji cried, rushing to the kitchen to find the freshest pineapple.**

**“Idiot Lovecook,” Zoro groaned, “Whatever, I’m going to take a nap.”**

**Luffy jumped to his feet, “I wanna come!’**

**“No!” Zoro growled, leaving the kitchen with Luffy trailing behind, “You always get all cuddly!”**

"Of course," Luffy said, even though he had a hard time not sniggering at the crocodile.

"And you never see him with the girls," Zoro said.

"And?" Luffy said.

"And."

"And the tribe is finally paying attention to him," Luffy said.

"And?"

"Well, maybe… I dunno. But he's made such an impact on them. It's like he's like the universe, y'know?"

"I know what you mean," Zoro said.

Luffy glanced back at Nami, **who looked incredibly bewildered at the conversation that had just occurred.**

**Luffy smiled nonchalantly, “We’re gonna go sleep on the deck!”**

**“You are _not _coming with me!” Zoro insisted, annoyed.__** __

__"I know, I know!" Luffy screamed, putting on his gangster swagger._ _

__"Good. This time, you're coming with me, and you're not leaving until I tell you to!" Zoro yelled, and he stormed out, giving Luffy a big push to let him know he meant business._ _

__"Really! Good thinking, Zoro!" Luffy greeted, pointing to himself. Zoro groaned._ _

__"That was not good," Zoro mumbled, "but thanks for taking me along, Luffy!"_ _

__"Let's go," Luffy said, though he still didn't look happy, "before they start blaming us for Sanji's disappearance!"_ _

__"Hey, remember Sanji?"_ _

__"Yup!"_ _

__"That guy ran away from all of us!" Luffy asked, "He left us behind!"_ _

__"You are getting along well!" Zoro said, "you're helping him just like he helped you!"_ _

__

__"Man! This is the best time ever! Everything is going so smoothly! Our bodies even feel better!" Luffy yelled, "When we get to Dressrosa, and I defeat everyone in Wano, we can get **food!”**_ _

__**“Or we could just go back to the Sunny and Sanji can feed us—“ Zoro retorted.** _ _

__**“Shh, he’s missing Zoro, remember?” Luffy whispered sadly.** _ _

__**“Actually, I’m right here,” Sanji said, shifting awkwardly.** _ _

__**“I guess it do be like that.” Luffy replied.** _ _

__**The end (I’m so sorry)** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> yo, what if we started a trend of this, if anyone would want to do their own version of this tell me so I can check it out, also use the tag 'AI Writes Fanfiction'
> 
> I think that would be fun >:0


End file.
